


The Same Coin

by Aaronlisa



Category: Dollhouse
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-03
Updated: 2012-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-28 19:25:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaronlisa/pseuds/Aaronlisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn't give her any lies or false words of sympathy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Same Coin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [psyco_chick32](https://archiveofourown.org/users/psyco_chick32/gifts).



> An AU piece set during Season Two when Alpha goes on his killing spree. (There's one curse word in this story and implied sex.)

He holds her as she cries. He doesn't know why she's wasting her tears over a dead client. The man had paid to use her and she's crying over his demise. Alpha sighs as he runs a hand up and down her back. He should feel guilty because he caused this grief but the death of Joel Minor isn't worth the guilt. No matter how the man had dressed it up, he had still bought Echo for the purpose of sex. He wasn't worthy of her. Sometimes Alpha doesn't think he's worthy of her.

He doesn't give her any lies or false words of sympathy. If this is what it takes to have the heaven of her pressed up against his body, in his arms, then he'll paint Los Angeles red as he slaughters anyone who ever looked at her, anyone who she ever once held dear to her heart. Although that might get tiring and knowing Echo as he does, he wonders if she'll care after the fourth or fifth death. She'll put up the token protest and try to save them all but he wonders how high of a body count it'll be before her tears dry up.

 

"You killed him."

The words are mumbled against his chest but they fill him with dread. What is he supposed to say? _Why yes sweet Echo, I killed him because you wanted to save him?_ He could make her feel guilty because of her nobility, make it a lesson to tell her that if she continues fighting her war, she'll have to learn how to fight dirty. Or perhaps _No Echo, I didn't kill him but you did when you chose him over me._ Again the words will only make her feel guilty and he suspects that she feels enough guilt without him piling more of it on her.

"Yes."

It's simple as replies go. Not as verbose as he typically is but his girl doesn't like him to waste words. She'll figure out his reasons in the end and will either hate him for it or come to learn the necessity of his actions. His arms tighten around her but it's not enough. Echo suddenly pulls away from him and she slaps him. The force of it is enough to cause him to stumble backwards. It wasn't supposed to be like this. He was supposed to comfort her, maybe teach her something. Her rage is unexpected.

"He _bought_ you, Echo. Did you forget that?" Alpha sneers at her.

She's on him before he can even finishing saying his words. She's clumsy in her grief but somehow she manages to scratch him, to hit him hard enough that he knows there will be bruises. Still her grief blinds her, it's easy enough for him to pin her to the ground.

"How many times do I have to tell you that the clients aren't worth saving?"

"Fuck you!" Echo growls up at him.

He smirks down at her. "With delight my dear."

It's easy enough for him to capture her wrists and pin them above her head. Alpha leans down and licks her tears away. She's his and always will be, from the moment she entered the Dollhouse. As always, Echo just doesn't understand.

It doesn't take much for her to capitulate. And he wants to ask if Paul Ballard isn't cutting it enough for her. But he keeps those thoughts to himself. He'd rather not have her fighting him again, not when her surrender tastes as sweet as it does. Echo always gives far too much of herself away when she should be guarding herself. Not that he minds, he'll take whatever she offers.

When it's over and they're laying entwined on the floor, naked and sweaty, he knows that this has only been a brief respite. It'll only be a matter of time before they're back at war with one another.

"I hate you," Echo whispers against his chest.

He doesn't tell her how he loves her. There's no point. They're the opposite side of the same coin.

((END))


End file.
